One of the above-described drum-type washer/dryers is disclosed by Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-135755 (Prior art document 1). The disclosed drum washer/dryer comprises a drum into which laundry is put and a water-receiving tub receiving water discharged from the laundry in the drum. A blowhole is provided in the water-receiving tub so that air is fed to an inner space of the drum therethrough. A duct is connected to the blowhole. The duct constitutes part of a looped circulation passage having a start and an end thereof in the inner space of the drum and is joined to the water-receiving tub. The drum washer/dryer comprises a condenser, an evaporator and a blower. The condenser is housed in the circulation passage so as to be located upstream of the duct. The evaporator is housed in the circulation passage so as to be located upstream of the condenser. The evaporator cools air drawn from the inner space of the drum, thereby dehumidifying the air. The condenser heats the air dehumidified by the evaporator, thereby increasing a temperature of the air. Laundry in the drum is dried by causing the air heated by the condenser to blow through the duct and the blowhole in turn.